In recent years, since the Internet spreads in each home, an environment where each user reads information, purchases a product, participates in a group on a specific page to exchange information, and grasps the behavior of other users on the Internet is constructed. For this reason, various types of advertisements such as a banner advertisement, a listing advertisement, and an affiliate advertisement using the Internet are developed.
Under this situation, a social participation of the user who uses the Internet advertisement is made. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an international welfare support method using an affiliate advertisement in which an organization is constructed by server managers/operators, plural nonprofit groups, personal supporters who support the nonprofit groups, advertisers, providers, advertisement agents, financial institutions, and support groups, in which terminals are networked through the Internet such that host computers of the server managers/operators manage accession, withdrawal, combination, and the like with respect to the organization, and manage counting, distribution, and the like of support money, contributions, proceeds, and the like.